1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of managing data such as still images and motion images recorded on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital still cameras and digital video cameras capable of using two or more types of recording media are increasing in number. An apparatus like this can record still images and motion images onto these recording media, and the user can view the recorded images regardless of the type of recording media. Also, many cameras have functions of, e.g., duplicating and moving data between different recording media, in order to allow the user to move images to a recording medium readily usable on a personal computer (PC) or the like, or duplicate images to a more inexpensive recording medium to give it to an acquaintance. These operations are generally performed in a reproduction mode of a recording medium recording images to be duplicated/moved.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-015308 describes a technique by which a user inputs, by drag & drop or the like, instructions to select image data recorded onto a recording medium and record the selected image data onto another recording medium, thereby recording the selected image data and its related information onto the other recording medium.
Unfortunately, the reproduction mode is activated for each recording medium. In the reproduction mode of a recording medium as a duplication/moving source, therefore, it is impossible to check the contents of images recorded onto a recording medium as a duplication/moving destination. Also, the user must switch the reproduction mode of the duplication/moving source recording medium to that of the duplication/moving destination recording medium whenever checking the contents of images.
On the other hand, when operating a PC, the user generally performs duplication/movement by drag & drop while viewing the contents of a duplication/moving source and duplication/moving destination.
Unfortunately, for a digital camera or the like having only a limited operation unit such as a cross key which designates up, down, left, and right, it is difficult to use an operation device to be operated with a mouse or the like.